Usagi As A Car Driver
by Rantsuki17
Summary: Usagi is friends with the Initial D racers. Lots of Mamoru and Beryl Bashing!
1. Introductions of Usagi old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Initial D. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
Flames are only used to fuel me in my writing.  
I hope you like my story. I know you must be bored at the fact that i kept reuploading this fic because I wasn't satisfied at how it was so made a bit of change that is all.  
Chapter 1: Introductions of Usagi's old friends

_Finally, I go my car license! Yay! Now Rei owes me 50$; Ami, 25$; Minako, 70$; Makoto, 50$! I'm going to be rich. I get 195$ for just getting my license in one go. I really need to thank them later for those lessons._ Usagi thought while jumping around making anyone she passed feel happy.

"What are you so happy about, Usako?"

She cringed at the voice and the name he gave her. It was a perfect imitation of Mamoru's voice.

"No one, but..." The rest of the sentence died when she saw who it was. She was too speechless to say anything. Finally able to gather her senses, she launched toward him only to be blocked by Mamoru. She managed to skid to a halt before colliding him.

"Mamoru, would you please get out of my view?" She asked impatiently.

He finally did when he saw that she was serious and that she wouldn't hesitate to shove him to the side.

While he was thinking, Usagi managed to look past him to see the one she was supposedly launching to. She saw him mouth a message and she responded by nodding and she was going to add more, but Mamoru blocked her view again. She was starting to feel irritated at his behaviour.

"I'll let you go, but beware if I find you with another guy... You will feel my wrath." He said menacingly.

"Lay a finger on me and I'll make sure no girl would want to go out with your ugly face." She retorted. She wanted to go but his arms stopped her.

"But why?" Sputtered Mamoru. This was not the Usagi he used to know.

"You are TOO **JEALOUS** for me to keep a stable relationship with you. So I decided that we should go see other people." She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. She warned him one last time before going to her rendezvous. "Don't you dare to slap me or you'll regret it when I hit you where the Sun doesn't shine. Unknown to you, I know how to fight. I have to go now. Tata!" She skipped to where she only knew.

Before he could regain posture, she was already long gone. _Have I been out for so long that I don't see her anymore? Um... I have to ask her other friends about her strange behaviour. Not as if they are going to give me some new information anyway..._ As he walked, he mused about the situation. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Could it be related to her visit last summer?_ Unconsciously, he had walked to the front door of the arcade. The sight that greeted him shocked him to no end. He saw Usagi surrounded by a group of guys a little older then her or even him. She looked very comfortable sitting on the lap of a black haired young man. He walked toward them and when he saw her cowering (As if...), he smirked.

She started shivering because she saw a pair of eyes boring into her. At the young man's nudge, she turned to her.

He then asked in a deep voice. "What's wrong, Usagi? Are you cold or..." He was always worried of her even very protective. At his remark, the remaining people of the group started to worry.

"Look at what you have done! You made them worry for nothing. I am not sick or cold, but I was only feeling someone staring at me that was all. Even if I was in trouble, you will all help me get out of the situation." She calmed them down.

They would know if she was lying or not, and in this case she wasn't, but only omitting something. What they don't know, but if she wants to tell them she will, so no point to push her.

"Fine." The guy said.

The others agreed with him.

She looked around as if surprised of something. "Why is there no group of girl glomping at you guys?" She had a mischievous smile as if she was going to tell who they were.

They didn't want that to happen. They were about to warn her to shut up when a shriek was heard.

"OMG! It's THEM!" A sound very much like stampede was going to tell who ever about them.

They all turned to Usagi, but she had an innocent look. "I really didn't say anything since I didn't receive your mails anymore and I didn't know about you guys coming... Oh no! Don't tell me you put Ms. Tsukino on the envelope. Groan Didn't I tell you to put my full name and that I have an older sister obsessed with you? I think she's coming... Groan Sigh It's going to be a long day."

They all agreed. They only came because of her sister's letter. _How could we mess things up?_

She grabbed their attention by clucking softly. She mouthed to them. "How in the world are we going to get out of this mess without being killed?"

A dark brown hair of the age of Usagi looked as if he had an idea. Everyone surrounded him, they discussed, and all agreed.

Mamoru was struck dumb. He was aghast that she knew them. Confusion then became anger.

Usagi had seemed not so sure about that, but the one she was sitting on, whispered something because she then blushed madly. Suddenly, she turned toward him mouth agape and eyes wide as a dish. She looked shock then squealed and then kissed him on both cheeks putting some flush on them. The others just chuckled. He was too busy fighting the blush to notice it.

They all silently asked Usagi what he say. She only responded at the same way with later.

Usagi then jumped out of the lap of the blushing guy and bounced to Motoki.

At Mamoru view, she looked as if flirting with his best friend (A.N. who would want you as best friend? Not me...). Motoki sobered then smiled brightly. He couldn't take it anymore so he walked to the dark haired man and gave a punch to the head, but the intended moved but not before his shoulder was hit. Crack could be heard across the arcade.

Usagi then went into a BIG rage when she knew what happened. She turned Mamoru around and punched him on his face. She looked shocked that she actually hit him and he thought that she would beg for his forgiveness.

She only said sorry. She then turned back to the injured. "Ryo-chan! Are you okay?" He seemed to be in great pain, so she asked, more like ordered, Motoki to bring her some bandages. She finished the sling in a time record that even Mamoru was shocked. This speed could only be acquired if you had practice it a LOT. She then threw him an icy glare for the damage he had done.

Mamoru's shock had no ending. He had a very good reason. She had never **EVER** been so mad and angry with someone. Well even if someone hurt her friends, she never reacted that way. (A.N. I wonder how many more shocks can he take? There is one coming! Have fun readers... Mamoru bashing!)

She let out a flow of commands. "Bye Motoki! Please do my favour now, please? OK, everyone, let's go to the backdoor and get to the cars. I will drive Ryo'chan's car since he is unable to do so right now. Let's speed to the hospital to have him checked." She then nodded to Motoki.

Two men helped "Ryo-chan" and they ran to the backdoor with the rest of the group. Unknown to them, Mamoru had followed them.

Motoki had to act fast since the fans started to come in so he decided to have a beauty and dancing contest to stop them from searching them. Whoever wins will be able to date Mamoru Chiba for a week. _He is going to kill me for that, but I agreed to my imouto. Sigh Oh well, at least, I'll be able to get his autograph as promised._

Back to the runaways

Each man went into a car, but before, they put the injured in the passenger seat of a white FC (A.N. Mazda Savannah) while Usagi sat to the driver seat. The brown haired man that was around Usagi's age went into a panda 86 (A.N. Toyota Trueno); the brother of "Ryo-chan" went into a yellow RX-7 A.N. Mazda Enfini III); the man with a bandage went into a LanEvo III (A.N. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III) while the man with a ponytail went into a LanEvo IV (A.N. Lancer Evolution IV); the black haired man went into a 32 (Nissan Skyline GT-R 32). (A.N. description of them later in the story.) They were all ready, but they let Usagi drive first to be familiarized with the car.

It didn't take as long as Mamoru predicted and surprisingly without crashing somewhere.

At first the group seemed worried, but they relaxed as if they knew something that someone outside their group wouldn't. They do. They all remembered the day when she first used this car.

Flashback

Ryosuke was terrified for his life because she didn't seem prepared to control such a powerful car.

The spectators were worried as well since they never saw Ryosuke like that, but Takumi reassured them by telling them. "Once she got used to it, she will be fine. What? She hadn't driven a car this powerful for a very long time. She could only practice in video games and you know how different it is with real driving."

They half believed, but the other half suspicious. When they turned back to see how she was doing, a series of questions ran through their head in the range of _Did they crash? Are the dead?_. They shuddered at those dark thoughts; they tried to think otherwise, but they couldn't. They finally decided to face the inevitable by looking at how they were doing. The sight that they saw shocked them a lot. Usagi was able to drive fine, but she will need some help from them to perfect her driving skills.

She must be someone very skilled to control such a powerful car. Not everyone is able to do so as well as she is for the first time. The AE86 is powerful, but the driving skills needed for the FC are still a bit different. Takumi and his father must have taught her well.

End Flashback

They had wide grin at that memory. They saw her put a thumb up and she yelled. "Let's go!"

Before Mamoru could do anything, the cars were out of this sight. He then ran to his red Ferrari and decided to follow them. Not matter how fast, he was not able to catch them since his skill was no match of them. While he was driving, he saw a yellow sport Ferrari car. The driver was Haruka. Since he couldn't keep up, he was sure that Haruka could. He then drove to the shrine and Rei called the others then waited for the news Haruka would give them. They forgot to call Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. (A.N. I wonder how they are going to know the news? Ummm... Anyone got a good idea?)

When Haruka saw her koneko at the wheel of a car with some blood on her and a man beside her, she grew worried. So she decided to follow them. She managed to follow them while they were on the streets. She then heard Usagi yell something when they stopped at a red light akin to 'Highway'. _Who was she talking to? Why isn't she using the usual way, but go by highway?_ She had guessed they were going to the General Juuban Hospital (A.N. I don't know if it exists...). She had no time to muse on this since she needed all her concentration and skills to keep up the speed to at least see the last car of the group. She was astonished that Usagi was a better driver then she was.

Five minutes later, they finally arrived at the hospital.

Haruka couldn't believe that no police car chased after them, they managed to stay alive and no car crash at the speed they were going, and arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes while in an ambulance the fastest time was 15 minutes. _Those cars seemed very familiar. Um... Where could I have seen them? Oh yeah, in the Akagi and Akina district. They were the cars that I couldn't defeat and **Usagi** was able to keep up with them? Unbelievable!_ Haruka thought while parking her car.

The others had finished since they found some very good spot for the exact number of slot for them.

She hurried, parked the car, and was going to enter the hospital when she suddenly remembered. She did NOT turn off the ignition and forgot her cell phone inside. The MOST surprising was she forgot to lock it. (A.N. For car lovers, their car is VERY precious...) When everything mentioned was done, she hurried to enter the hospital. Halfway her cell phone rang. It was Michiru. She had forgotten about them in the commotion. She was supposed to meet Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna at the mall.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" Screamed the usually very calm and collected Michiru. Haruka answered but because of the other two were yelling in the background, Michiru couldn't understand. "Shut up or feel my wrath."

Haruka piped. "She's on PMS." That ushered them to quiet down. (A.N. It was unbelievable they managed to hear Haruka in the commotion... Do not talk behind their back because they have very fine ears.) "I am at the General Juuban Hospital." This statement only launched a new series of questions. For most of them, she couldn't understand, but she tried her best to answer. "Why don't you girls come too? Oh and call Mamoru and the rest of the girls; I suppose they are waiting my call since I saw Mamoru TRYING to chase some cars." She was snickering and knew the others were doing it too. Since she was receiving some muted message, she dropped one of MANY bombs. "Usagi is in on of those. Pause In the driver seat..."

"How is Usagi-chan?" Asked three VERY anxious girls.

"I am not sure, but I saw blood on her clothes-" Haruka did not finish her sentence since the line was cut. _I think I made a booboo_.

30 minutes later

Everyone arrived at the hospital rushing in. The sight of a slightly bloodied blond girl who was jumping around greeted them. The others guys with her seemed sad as if they lost something.

Rei usually would be in her **fake** mean mood. They were all acting as if Usagi was like before they really knew her. She had asked them to do so, but if they were alone or no Mamoru around, they could act as normal. Since she got scared out of her life when she received the call from Hotaru, she was angry for real. "Usagi, this is the hospital so stop acting as a child." Usagi continued as if she didn't hear. Rei like the others were curious as to why she looked as if there was nothing wrong with her. "Aren't you supposed to be in a car accident?"

"CAR ACCIDENT! Who said I was in a car accident?" Screeched Usagi as she glared at everyone.

"B-bu-but Haruka-papa said you had blood on your clothes and you were driving a car..." Said a flabbergast Hotaru.

Everyone then glared at Haruka for giving them misleading information. Haruka gulped while the others guys and Usagi were having fun.

_Let's see how they can deal with this Usagi. She just managed to effortlessly change the limelight to Haruka._ They thought.

Haruka tried to explain to a group of very angry girls and a man.

Usagi started to do the Victory Dance without anyone reproaching her, well almost. Mamoru glared at her. "What mad you so happy? They invited you to dinner?" Sarcasm was practically dripping from his mouth.

"No... Something bigger... That gives you a lot more fulfillment then that." While she talked, she had a dreamy look and sighed in contentment.

All their attention was all turned to the doctor who came toward them slowly.

Usagi ran to the doctor and asked him impatiently. Since he was taking so much time, she glared at him promising death if he didn't give her the damn information.

The doctor hurried to tell her. "He's going to be fine. The injury will only take around a week to heal without driving or do something that might hurt his left shoulder."

The group of guys and Usagi let out the breath they were holding and they also gave a relieve sigh.

"So does he need to say? What do you mean by you don't know? Huh? INTENSIVE CARE? What kind of doctor are you? What do you mean by INTERNAL injuries? A moment earlier you gave a different diagnostic! Huh? Who the hell are you talking about? I am talking about Ryosuke Takahashi. Oh... then he's fine? Yay! So he can go now? Thanx!"

The girls and Mamoru couldn't hear about what the doctor said, but by the reaction of Usagi, they knew the injured was fine. The name Ryosuke Takahashi finally sank in.

"No... It can't be! Not the Ryosuke Takahashi from the Red Suns..." Haruka received another shock of the day. Even though she recognized the car, but she would never guess he was here. _What business could he have here? And what is Usagi's relationship with them?_

"The White Comet of Akagi?" Asked Minako.

They were all shocked that she knew about him.

"Usagi talked about him when we saw a picture of him and his car. And she said he was a hunk."

The group with Usagi had knowing grins while the others' attention was riveted to Minako, Ryosuke came out.

"Does that hurt a lot?" Usagi asked with REAL concern. Not like the fake emotions she usually gave Mamoru.

"The doctor said that I will be off this cast in a week." Seeing her downcast look, he knew she was blaming herself for the whole fiasco. "Listen to me, Usako, It was NOT your fault. Anyway, you were going to drive the FC like I promised you... and the others' too since they lost their bet." He said softly and unlike Mamoru, he thought rationally before giving a conclusion.

"Huh-huh... Um... Hey, it's summer now so why don't we go to where you live, Ryo-chan?" At his questioning gaze, she answered. "You promised and I wanted to live there for a while if that is ok with you."

"Sure!"

The men were shocked that he agreed. They all had cat grins since they couldn't wait to have fun with... Usagi. Those grins made the girls a bit uncomfortable since it looked bad for Usagi. In a certain way, eyes, but she would love it and accept it without any hesitation.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan!" She only pecked him on his cheeks because of his injuries. "Hey, let's go to the Arcade. WE can talk and... race?" She knew that they would never back off on this. They agreed with the grin they had on their face; she then turned to the rest of the group. "Don't you girls and Mamoru want to go to the Arcade with us? You are not obligated." They all agreed. "Let's go then. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Minako in one car; the rest with Mamoru." She then turned to walk to the parking lot when Mamoru stopped her.

"How are you going there?" He was curious and he didn't want any of those boys close to her.

"With a car of course." She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Then who is driving?"

"Since each guy has a car, but Ryo-chan is injured so..." She said but she never finished her sentence because Mamoru cut in.

"I'll drive his car." He said confidently. _If Usagi can control it, so can I._

What he didn't know was the FC was tuned to better fit the mountains races. This was not an ordinary car.

"You?" Usagi said with a smile.

The others and Haruka laughed a little too loud. Usagi only smiled wider.

"Dream on! Never will you drive MY car!" Said Ryosuke.

Before Mamoru could say another word, Usagi and the guys already went to the cars and took off. Even though their speed was the limited one, but even the blind one to driving skills could say that they were all very skilled driver. The girls giggled. Mamoru had made a fool of himself because of his ego.

Amy was the first to regain control, more like enough to talk. "Are you coming, Mamoru?"

He nodded and they ran to the respective car and sped off.

At the arcade

They arrived, parked, and entered the arcade in 10 minutes. Usagi and Ryosuke took longer because she needed some help on parking, but otherwise her driving was fine. Her skills were already there; she just needed to develop it, control it at her will, and perfect it like them.

When they came in, Motoki immediately took them to the booth with two tables connected at the back of the Arcade. He put them there so no one would bother them and he also brought them some water. Before he could leave, Usagi asked whose autograph he wanted.

"I only want the new racer Tsuki's autograph. I heard that I could have it here."

Usagi began to choke and the guys helped her out of it. "Which Tsuki? The Tsuki is here?"

They were curious who would use this name for their benefit. If someone really wanted Tsuki's autograph, they would have to go to either Akagi, Akina, Myogi, Usui, or Irohazaka. Beryl would do that. They shuddered at that thought. No one outside of their group would know about Tsuki's whereabouts. The reason was the letters.

"Who told you that? The red haired bimbo?" Asked Usagi with a lot of sarcasm.

"Uh yes?" Motoki was surprised at Usagi. She NEVER talked like this. Scratch that. She used to until she met the others girls and went out with Mamoru. She then became the Usagi Tsukino they all know now, but seemed to revert back to what she used to be.

"Oh... you mean my sister Beryl." Venom was practically dripping from her mouth.

"What about me?" Asked a sweetly sick voice.

"Motoki, you can ask her." She then turned her back to Beryl and started chatting with the guys.

"Beryl, do you know how to drive?" Asked Motoki whose suspicion was raising. Beryl was taking someone else's title of Tsuki.

"No, why do you ask?" She then dismissed Motoki in a very rude way. She had forgotten she had told him herself about Tsuki. When she really looked at the audience she had, she realized that they all knew all her lies now. She acted as if nothing happened. _How could she be friend with such hunks? I have to get to her. She only seemed friend with them. I am sure Mamoru will come soon then I can anger her as usual by glomping at her boyfriend._

They had a somewhat civil conversation until Usagi and Takumi went to take a tour of the city while it was really to pack her stuff.

Thirty minutes later, the rest of the party finally arrived. They encountered traffic since they used the highway but the racers used normal roads thanks to the tip of Usagi. Motoki waved to them and directed them to the table where Usagi's friends were sitting. They found that Usagi and a guy were short and surprisingly Beryl was seating there.

They talked a bit, but Beryl was mostly grabbing Mamoru's arm while he was trying to get away from her. Well, it was obvious to everyone he wasn't trying very hard. She still thought that Usagi liked him so to anger her and her friends, she glomped at him.

Usagi finally walked through the door with Takumi. She had changed her clothes. Before it was a short red skirt with a blouse, now she was wearing fitted blue jeans with a tub top. It was saying "Angel" on blood red print on black background. She looked stunning.

They all had to agree since the clothes were showing all her womanly curves at the right place.

Mamoru glared at her since her top showed more cleavage then she ever gave him while they had gone out together for a year.

"Hi guys." She said cheerily. Takumi went to his seat, but Usagi was still standing there pondering where to sit since Beryl took her place. There was a chair open but it was between Mamoru and Rei. She had no wish to seat next to Mamoru.

The was added by Mamoru himself thinking that she would be glad to seat next to him and he would be able to look at her cleavage.

Kyouichi, sensing her dilemma, took the problem at hand. He took the extra chair and put it between Ryosuke and Takumi.

Mamoru was about to protest about the change of place when Kyouichi pushed him nearer Rei and Beryl followed him. Amy was then seated between Beryl and Kai. No one knew how and why. They had suspicion that Amy wanted to be near Kai.

"Thanks Kyouichi!" She beamed at him.

He fought hard against the blush that was coming, but there was a little red on his cheek after the struggle. His friends only chuckled at his predicament.

The girls looked surprised that she managed to make him blush. It seemed that Kyouichi was a cold-hearted man. And also, she was so close to them when she was not as close to them. Oh they knew Usagi was putting fake emotions, only Mamoru didn't. They always wondered why and they knew deep inside that the reason were they. She was now closer to them then before because they all except Mamoru who was still his arrogant, self-absorbed, changed for the better and saw behind the mask. They received a lot of shock upon this discovery. Usagi was not the one they all knew previously. She was an intelligent, graceful, caring, strong girl. When they told Mamoru about their discovery, he didn't believe them. He thought that it was delusional thinking.

Mamoru was extremely angry and jealous at the men she was hanging around now. They may have talked toe ach other, but they didn't introduce themselves so the girls and he had no reason to do so.

Usagi's question pulled him out of his musing. "Did you guys introduce each other? Did you gang order something? I AM hungry, you know?" She said sheepishly.

The girls and Mamoru sweat dropped; the guys laughed. It was noon, but she did not eat breakfast since she overslept and had to take an exam.

"How about we order then introduce ourselves? What do you think Usa-gi?" Ryosuke almost forgot not to call her Usako in front of them except when they were alone with the group. They were also asked for this favour too.

"Sure!" She chirped. She waved to Motoki to give their orders when suddenly her hands faltered. "Who is going to pay?"

The guys were about to say something, but Mamoru beat them to it. "I will."

The guys had cat-grins. They knew he was going to say that. It wasn't as if they didn't have enough, but they decided to make him pay for putting Ryosuke in pain. Usagi only shook her head while smiling softly and looking at them. The girls had to suppress their laughter since they caught on to the revenge they were playing on Mamoru. Mamoru and Beryl looked at them in confusion, as the idiots they were, they didn't even understand why Usagi and the guys were highfiving each other. The girls were blue and purple trying to hold their laughter. When he looked at them questionably, they only shook their head.

"Motoki! We are ready to order!" Yelled the blond girl.

"Coming Usagi." Came the reply after he quieted down his laugh. He had heard what happened. He was then taking their orders.

Everyone, except Usagi and Mamoru, took the Combo, which consisted of a large fries, a large drink, a hamburger, and a dessert. Mamoru didn't order since he would be too broke. Usagi just had to worsen his financial trouble by ordering the Deluxe Combo. It was the double of the Combo and a free diner. Mamoru sighed in defeat. He now had caught on the game. (A.N. Isn't it a bit too late? Mamo-baka! You deserve this treatment! Hehehe... Onto the fic.)

"Something wrong?" Asked a mischievous Minako. "Going to be broke?" She giggled a bit followed by the others.

"Don't you dare to tell me you are going to back up! You said you said you WILL pay then you will have to." Said a serious Hotaru. Sensing he was going to ask them for help, she quipped. "NO help from us."

When Beryl took out her wallet, Kai took it only to give it to Usagi for her to take back some stuff.

Beryl protested. "What are you doing?"

"Taking back something." Came the only answer.

Beryl then grinned ears to ears since Usagi was going to pay for her purchases.

"Don't worry Beryl, I won't take those credits cards, only this one." The one she took looked like it was the Gold Visa Card that Beryl usually uses, but in reality behind it was a Gold Moonlight Master Card. She feigned horror perfectly. "You have used this one? Oh no! I am going to be so broke! You slept with the manager to get it, didn't you? Well, this card is yours! She gave her the Gold Visa only to show her that this was not her intended. It was the other one. This one was even more powerful then the Gold Visa. They will send you a new card since this one is SO used. Oh and don't forget to pay for the bills. They had been changed to your name since they found out the treachery. Since you will have a new one, can I keep it? Yes, cool!" After she had taken it back, she destroyed it. She then produced a stack of paper. "Beryl Tsukino, would you read these now and sign them?"

Being the careless Beryl she was, not. She read every page. She then signed every place she should. She looked at the last one in surprise; it's for the contract of living with her till she decided she could live on her own. Glad to have her out of the way, she signed.

When everything was done, Usagi said. "Michael Kunzite, come here please."

A man with white long hair, ice blue eyes, and a muscular built rose from a table just across them. He was sitting with three others men.

"Yes, Usagi? Oh the seal, right?" At her nod, he put the seal and everything; at the end, the signature of Beryl was binding. No way to get out of this.

"Yeah, I'm free! Free!" Now she was truly irradiating happiness.

Beryl started to rant about what she did to Usagi and what she would do to her in the future. Unknown to her, Michael had the recorder on so her ranting was recorded. Everything went as planned by Usagi.

"Guards!"

The three men rose at his command and seized her. They all had muscular built, but their hair and eyes colors were different. The lawyer and the guards were all hunks. So Beryl was giving them seductive glances.

"Take her away and lock her for..." She gave all the laws she broke on her. "And don't you dare to sleep with her and let her out until her sentence is finished. Make sure that no one will or they will feel my wrath. And also tell them what happened to Thomas Takeuchi." She menaced them.

The four shuddered at that. Oh, do they know her wrath; they have no wish to encounter it.

The girls and Mamoru were shocked that they were scared of such a weak and frail looking girl. Under this misleading appearance, she was a strong fighter.

At her glare, they hastily do what she ordered.

"Why don't we wait for them for the introduction. I think some people would really like to know them." Suggested Usagi.

At Usagi statement, four girls blushed. (A.N. I'm sure you can guess who. Well, for those don't you don't know Sailor Moon.) It was Rei, Makoto, Minako, and even shy Amy had become starry eyed at the sight of a hunk.

Usagi's friends were relieved that they were not staring at them since they all have girlfriends except Ryosuke. It seemed that Minako and Makoto had rubbed off on Rei and Amy.

As Usagi predicted, the four men returned quite hastily.

"Something wrong?" Asked Usagi with a serious face while no one could guess that she was having fun.

"Um... No... Euh... Um... Can... We..." They sputtered.

She sighed. "Let's do the introduction, OK?" She had a very wide grin. "Why don't we put 3 tables together so they can sit?"

Everyone stood up and they added another table to theirs. The seating was as followed clockwise: Amy, Zachary, Minako, Michael, Rei, Jed, Makoto, Nathan, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Kyouichi, Takumi, Usagi, Ryosuke, Keisuke, Takeshi, and Kai. (A.N. Quite a lot of people... I wish I was there... Surrounded by hunks... Waaa! Sorry about that... Not!

Mamoru had wanted to pour the old charm on Usagi now that he knew the real her. But by some manners of the Road Racers (A.N. From now on, Usagi's friends that raced will be called that.) and the girls, he wasn't' able to do so. Even when they got pass them, Michael, Zachary, Jed, and Nathan were busy talking to her. They didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Finally seated, Usagi made the introduction that everyone was waiting impatiently. She pointed to each as she said their names.

"Amy Mizuno."

"Nice to meet you." She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She was a bit shorter then Usagi. She wore a white knee length skirt with a sky blue t-shirt. (A.N. I really suck at describing people so bear with me please?)

"Zachary Zoicite."

"Hello." He was one of the guards. He has long blond hair and green eyes. He wore a black straight pants and a white t-shirt with a dress shirt unbuttoned.

"Minako Aino."

"Nice to have hunks eating with us!" She had knee length blond hair with some put in a red bow and blue eyes. She wore an orange jean pants with a light pink short sleeved t-shirt.

Everyone had a sweat drop at that.

"Michael Kunzite."

"Hello." He was the lawyer.

"Rei Hino."

"How do you know Odango Atama?" She had knee length dark purple hair with equal purple eyes. She wore a red ankle length skirt with a slit to her mid-thigh and a white Chinese shirt.

They were all waiting for a fight, but Usagi only glared at her and said. "Heed my words. Say that name again; you never will be able to talk again. This is no joke."

Rei knew that she would do so; she shut up and vowed to never call her that again.

"Jed Jadeite."

"Hello." He had also long blond hair but unlike Zachary he had blue eyes. He wore the same thing as Zachary with different colors.

"Makoto Kino."

"Hello." She had her brown hair in a high ponytail and pink roses earrings. She wore a green short skirt with a white t-shirt.

"Nathan Nephrite."

"Peace!" He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a light green dress shirt with the top four buttons undone.

Usagi, Jed, Zachary, and Michael were holding their stomach since it hurt so much after laughing so hard.

"Mamoru Chiba."

"Do not think you have a chance with her because I'm her boyfriend." He had dark black hair with cerulean eyes. He wore his green jacket over a black shirt and slacks. (A.N. Does he ever change clothes? He seemed to me to be wearing that VERY often...)

"Says who?" Said Takumi. "As I remembered, she told me she broke off with you."

"So? She always comes back to me." He gloated.

"Not anymore, baka." Replied Usagi. She was mad that he dared to say such thing. If it wasn't Ryosuke putting his hand on her own, she would have punched the daylight out of him. When she finally realized what happened, she blushed scarlet.

The Road Racers gave a relieved sigh and a peace sign just after. They guessed that he did something for her to be like this.

"See?" He gloated more. "She's blushing!"

"So? It has absolutely NOTHING to do with you, Mamoru. Read my lips. IW-I-L-L N-E-V-E-R G-O B-A-C-K T-O Y-O-U-R S-I-D-E, **N-E-V-E-R**." The last part was screamed.

"Feeling better Usagi?" Asked Kai. At her nod, he knew that she needed this outburst.

Keisuke asked a question that leaved everyone who didn't know what he was talking about flabbergasted. "So did you get it?"

"Yes. Now get back to the introduction, ok? Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hello." She had purple chin length of hair and purple eyes. She wore a pair of low hip jeans with a purple t-shirt.

"Setsuna Meioh."

"Nice to meet you." She had knee length dark green hair. Half of it was in bun while the rest let down. She wore a green ankle length skirt with a blouse.

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Nice to meet you again." She had teal hair and eyes. Her hair was a few inches below the shoulders. She had a green dress.

"Oh so you are the chick with Haruka." Said Kyouichi while looking at her. He nodded as if saying Michiru was his type. He had dyed his hair blond under a bandeau and he wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

Michiru only blushed and winked at him.

This only made Haruka extremely jealous and angry.

"Kyouichi, stop making fun of them." Said Takumi while smacking his head. He had brown haired with blue eyes. He wore the same thing, as Kyouichi, except the color of his t-shirt was light blue.

Usagi then glared at him to say sorry or else.

"Sorry." He said. "I was only joking. I have my own girlfriend."

"Haruka Tenoh."

"I will beat you all... some day." At first glance, one would think Haruka was a man with his short sandy blond hair with blue eyes. She wore grey slacks and a white t-shirt.

They smiled at that. Before she could continue, Motoki arrived with their food.

"Why are there so many interruptions?" She muttered then talked louder. "What are you guys going to eat?"

Mamoru looked at them pleadingly not to order anything: he's broke.

"Euh... nothing." Michael said since he wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey Motoki! Come over here for a sec, ok?" She whispered something to him, he only nodded and jot down her commands in answer to her request.

He soon returned with her combo, fries, and hamburger separated equally in four dishes and each with a drink. He placed them in front of the newcomers. Another drink and a dessert were put in front of Usagi.

Before Motoki could go, Usagi asked him something. "When do you finish your shift?"

"Oh... Euh... Check his watch. Right now." He ran back and changed into his casual clothes. He wore some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ok, this Motoki Furukawa."

"Hello." He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is Kyouichi Sudou."

The girls, Mamoru, Jed, Zachary, Michael, Nathan, and Motoki except Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, and the racers spilled what they were eating.

"Hello." He was grinning at their reaction.

"Takumi Fujiwara."

They spilled again just like for Kyouichi, just as messy.

"Why don't we finish our food before continuing?"

"No, you can continue." Said everyone.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, this is Ryosuke Takahashi."

Now everyone, even Haruka and Michiru, spilled their food again, but more then the others spilling. Usagi and the racers looked disgusted. Well their reaction could be accepted since they were expected. They were glad that they covered their food before it was contaminated with their saliva.

Seeing that they were all ready to ask questions, Usagi said in a tone that took no argument. "Later." The guys thanked her with a nod and a smile. Usagi only nodded in response.

"Now let's continue. Keisuke Takahashi."

There were spilling, but not as much as for Ryosuke.

Like his brother, he only nodded.

"Takeshi Nakazato."

He nodded. He had short black hair and black eyes. He wore beige cargo pants and an open dress shirt with a t-shirt underneath.

Spilling again.

"Kai Kogashiwa."

Spilling again.

"Hey don't waste the food." Said Mamoru.

"Say that again. You were also spilling the food with us so that means it's your fault too! Grumble Even more then us anyway baka. Grumble" Yelled Jed.

When he saw Usagi take Ryosuke's hamburger and bringing it to her mouth, he interrupted her. "What do you think you are doing? This hamburger is Ryosuke's! If you wanted one so badly, you just didn't have to give it to them." Pointing to the newest addition to their table.

That statement made them stop eating their food. They were looking as if giving it back to Usagi, but she only shook her head. "No, you eat it or I force you myself. Hehehe... I can always eat later." Turning to Ryosuke, she asked him. "Ryo-chan, you don't mind me eating your hamburger, right?"

"Go ahead, Usagi. Just don't finish it! Oh and CHIBA, you have no right to call us by our first name. That goes the same for you TSUKINO BERYL! As for the others, I don't think it will be a problem for you to call us by our first name." Said Ryosuke with the approval of the others.

"Hehehe... Of course not." She only took two bites before she gave it back to Ryosuke who finished it. After that, she didn't touch his food anymore, but only sipped her drink or ate her dessert. Even though, she was still hungry, but didn't want to bother anyone, she will buy some food along the way.

Ryosuke whispered something to Usagi, that made her cheeks go scarlet, but she only shook her head. Seeing his questioning gaze, she only nodded to Mamoru. Luckily for Usagi that he didn't know what they were talking about or there would be more problems.

The racers knowing that Ryosuke was trying to finish the meal faster so they can go have fun at the arcade. They followed his actions and Usagi's. She was eating slowly her dessert then suddenly, she started to revert to what they all knew, the bottomless pit. But this time, she managed to look very graceful. The others wanting answers, they hurried too.

When Mamoru received the bill, it cost 14,168 yen (141.68 US) (A.N. I am not exactly sure so I'll just suppose that 1 US 100 Yen.) with taxes and tips. He had to use his credit card since he didn't have enough liquid money.

"Will you hurry up, Mamoru?" Asked an impatient Rei. The others agreed with her since it has been a while since they received the bill.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the arcade and play while we wait for him?" Suggested Minako. She wanted to test her driving skills. They were a lot better since Haruka gave her some advices and lessons.

They all agreed and left Mamoru to wait to sign his bill. _I will show them who was the best driver then Usagi would come back to me._

To be continued


	2. Arcade, Plans, and Mamoru Bashing

Authors Note: All the speed in this chapter is about racing speed and not in real life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Initial D. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
Flames are only used to fuel me in my writing.  
I hope you like my story.

I hope all the people who read my story would not be too mad at me for not updating for such a long time. Had a lot of things to do and on my mind. I will try to speed up my process since it's the holidays that are coming.

Chapter 2: Arcade, Plans, and Mamoru Bashing...

Arcade (A.N. The Crown and the Arcade are kinda the same store. To separate them was a wall a glass and a door connected to both.

The whole group went to the racing games. There were eleven of those machines. So they don't have to wait that long to play.

Kyouichi, Keisuke, Takumi, Ryosuke, Kai, Takeshi, and Usagi went to two games. Mamoru was going to challenge one of them to a race against him, but Haruka challenged him instead. "If you CAN win against me then you MAY have a chance... to KEEP up with them. WINNING? In your dreams, man. Mark my words: YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THEM! Understood?"

Mamoru's face was red with anger since everyone knew that he could never win against Haruka. She embarrassed him again in front of everyone.

"You have to admit since you couldn't keep up with them on the streets, how are you going to win against them in this game?" Haruka teased him again. Everyone was laughing since they were unable to contain their mirth anymore.

Usagi and the racers were the first to quiet down because they were too engrossed in racing to be bothered by something else. It was Usagi against Takumi.

Everyone went to see how they were doing. Everyone shut up since they didn't want to bother the drivers' concentration.

Usagi was just behind Takumi and they were approaching a U-Turn.

"3, less gas, less speed." Said Ryosuke. Everyone except those who knew cars didn't understand what he was talking about.

Usagi followed his instruction so her car was just next to Takumi's. They continued like this for the rest of the 3 laps. Before the finish line, Usagi and Takumi each gave burst of speed to their car, but Usagi won by 1 millisecond.

"Wow! Usagi, you are good!" Exclaimed Minako. _She's a lot better then me. Strange... I am not jealous, but happy for her. I guess I understood that if you did you best and still loose, you did a great job._

Everyone was shocked, except Haruka who knew that they could go faster than that. They drove at 160 mph and still managed to control their car well.

"Usagi, ready to go for real?" Asked Takumi. Since he received a lot of questioning and blank looks, he explained. "That was for warm up only."

Everyone, except the racers, nearly fainted. They all yelled. "160 mph is ONLY A WARM UP!"

Haruka really looked ready to faint: she was REALLY pale, since she knew that they could drive faster then that, but never she would have thought that 160 mph was a WARM UP to them!

"Let's show them real speed when..." She left the sentence in suspension since she wanted to know if they could. They all nodded. "Yay!" She was grinning madly, but when she remembered the race, she turned serious. "Let's race for real this time... on this game, Tak-chan."

They put in the money, chose manual mode, and an expert track. They took off as if the Devil was behind them. At the end, Usagi won like for the warm up. Everyone, except racers, had their jaw dropped; they were driving at more then 175 mph.

"Your skills are still a bit rusty, but after a while you will be able to control it and remember all the skills." Said Ryosuke. "Good job Takumi on holding back without it showing!"

The rest agreed with him.

"Her skills are RUSTY? I don't want to know what happens when she is well oiled. What is this about Takumi holding back? Does that mean that the rest of the group is faster than this?" Said a stunned Haruka. She was not one to be stunned easily, but Usagi always managed to stun her or even Setsuna. Setsuna was even harder to surprise.

"This is to make sure that Usagi would try to be faster while he would be just a bit ahead. He would keep the same speed all along and if she managed to control her car at a faster speed, she would win. To answer you last question, yes, we can go faster than that on a racing game. In real life, we don't go to such speed, but fast enough for people to think that we are legends on the mountains."

"I see that my skills degraded a bit... Does that mean that I have to take lessons with Bunta... again?" She looked a bit scared.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." Takumi only said those words, but it was enough for her.

She sighed in defeat. "He's like a slave driver, but his technique works every time. He is also very confusing. He doesn't tell you about what he is teaching, but letting us discover on our own."

"Who is Bunta?" Asked a suspicious Haruka. She had a feeling she should know who that guy was.

"Oh... It's Takumi's father." Usagi said offhandedly.

"BUNTA FUJIWARA? Usagi nodded even though she knew what was coming up. AHHHH! He was supposed to be the fastest driver in Akina!" Said Haruka. She was nearly hyperventilating.

This only made the others go a little crazy since they couldn't believe that she would take courses with Bunta.

While everyone was trying to calm down, she whispered so that only the intended would hear. "Guys, I really have a bad feeling if they were to meet the others. It would be an overload of surprise bombs. And they had received a lot in a very small amount of time. Should we suggest it or not?"

The guys turned together and discussed it. "Well sure but where would they stay? They surely cannot stay at one of our house and how long would they be staying? If they were to stay in a hotel and planned to be there for a long time, they would easily be broke." Asked Kyouichi.

"How about we ask them then we decide?" Suggested Usagi. When they nodded, she then got everyone's attention. "Do any of you plan something for the summer?" They all shook their head. "If you REALLY don't have anything to do, why not come with us to the Akina or Akagi's District. What do you guys think?"

They all pondered, but they all said yes. Everyone was very happy that they could go somewhere with Usagi.

"But... I don't know where you will live since they couldn't take anyone at their house. I would suggest a hotel, but I don't know how long you guys are planning to stay there." Seeing that they were not sure, she added. "How about you guys tell us after dinner? That would leave you time to think. They all nodded. Let's go back to the games! Motoki, is it possible for all eleven to be played at the same time and course? He nodded. Hurray! Kyouichi, Keisuke, Kai, Takeshi, and Takumi, I want to race you guys. She suggested to the others. There are still five spot left. All of us are going for a race. Who is in for the challenge?"

"Me." Said Haruka.

"Me too." Said Minako.

"Of course, I'll be included." Said a snobbish Mamoru.

"Me." Said Michael and Jed. They then started to fight for who will play.

She was starting to have a headache from these two arguing. She yelled. "Shut up! Both of you are in since there were two places left."

They apologized to each other and they were also embarrassed. They thought that they blew up their chances to go out with the girl they desired.

"We are not mad at you and you still get a chance to go out with us!" Said Rei and Minako who as if understood their dilemma. When they finally realized what they said, they blushed scarlet.

"Can we start the game?" Asked an impatient Kyouichi. When he saw every contestants nod their head, he said. "Let the party begin!"

But before they could start the game, Takumi gave Usagi his jacket. He said. "To keep some Peeping Tom away." This answered her question. He had caught Mamoru's gaze. Since he was taller and next to her, he could gaze on her chest. Everyone, except Mamoru, smiled at Takumi's statement knowing this was directed to whom. Usagi did as told without leaving a space to be looked into.

Mamoru had a scowl on because he got caught before he could do it.

Then the game started, the racers were as followed:

1st – Kyouichi  
2nd – Takumi  
3rd – Usagi  
4th – Takeshi  
5th – Keisuke  
6th – Kai  
7th – Haruka  
8th – Michael  
9th - Minako  
10th- Jed  
11th– Mamoru

It was not surprising that he was last. He was crashing at every turn since he was driving too fast.

It was a heated race that was divided in two groups. Kyouichi, Takumi, Usagi, Takeshi, Keisuke, and Kai were the one trying to be the first; the rest were the second group where they each tried to be 7th. Finally the race was over and to the shock of Juuban's people, Usagi won the race.

She beat Takumi by 1 second. Keisuke, Kyouichi, and Kay followed him by less then 0.5 second. They were all very close for the finishing time. Haruka was after Kyouichi for 7 seconds. Michael, Minako, and Jed followed her. They had 30 seconds in between their finishing time. Mamoru was the worst. He came 4 minutes after Jed. He may not be the less skilled in the whole group (the rest of Juuban), but one thing for sure is that it would have been total humiliation if he had raced against one of the Racers.

Haruka knew that the Racers and Usagi didn't use their full potential unlike her and the rest. It's as if to prevent them having total humiliation, but Haruka knew better. She wanted to make some things clear. "Why didn't you all use your full potential? Don't tell me it's to make us less humiliating!" She looked ready to pound on them if that was the truth. The others were shocked that this was not even their full potential. They were driving at 220 mph.

"Nope, Haruka. It was not for this reason. It's more like that the max those machines could take and don't forget we were 11 people racing at the same time." Answered Usagi sincerely. "Well maybe a bit... for the sake of Mamoru's ego. Giggles I can't believe he even lost to Jed!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Protested Jed loudly.

"He always said that his skills were excellent and that he was the best. Guess again. You are NOT the best that's for sure. I do not know about grumbleworstgrumble." At the end, she was laughing so much that even tears had rolled down from her face. Everyone laughed as hard as Usagi if not harder. She suddenly stopped. She warned Mamoru before he could unleash his fury on someone again. "Don't you dare to lay a hand on any of us or you will be hospitalized for months. Don't take my warnings lightly because you would not like the outcome. Ask Michael, Jed, Zachary, or Nathan if I am joking." With her warning, she gave him a glare that could have freeze the Pacific Ocean.

The four men nodded eagerly. They knew that if she was mad, she would be a force to be reckoned with. "Thomas Takeuchi was hospitalized or A YEAR for not following the orders."

"What did he do to have such a punishment?" Asked Ami. She along with the others didn't think that Usagi was the kind of person to hit someone for nothing at all.

"Well... he let go a prisoner, but he was captured very quickly before anything disastrous could happen." Explained Jed.

Since he wanted to live longer, he decided to comply with her wishes, but he looked at everyone with a glare that told everyone "Usagi is mine!After a while of playing, Michael suggested to come over their house since it would be able to contain all the people without them feeling squeezed. When it was agreed, everyone went to the cars. The seating were the same except Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami went to Michael, Jed, Nathan, and Zachary's car respectively. Hotaru went to the car of Motoki even when Haruka said no. She was then shut up by Michiru's hand and her glare to leave them alone. That was leaving Mamoru driving alone. He guessed, correctly, (A.N. Was that even possible? Are the pigs flying? Looking around... oops! Better let you continue to read.) that no one believed his skills after what happened at the Arcade. They all arrived safely at the mansion.

When Minako asked why they have such a big house, Michael answered with embarrassment. "Well, when we first met we were good friends, but after an incident we started to loathe each other; so Usagi decided to make us live in the same house. We reluctantly agreed or she would no longer consider us as her friend. We value her friendship as much as you do. We then decided to buy a big one so we don't have to stand each other."

"Hey, you said that you used to loathe each other so how come you are able to come to an agreement?" Asked a curious Hotaru.

"Well, Usagi saw that beneath our anger, we had a lot in common. Well, we realized that after a few months living together. We in sort compliment each other like you four."

"Who are they?" Asked Mamoru.

Usagi would have loved to roll her eyes, but she didn't because Mamoru did not know them as WELL as he thought he did. "Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako." Was the only answer she gave Mamoru.

"Oh!" He said as if he understood.

"Usagi always made us work together so that it will help decrease our loathing. And it did. And we are very glad that she did saw underneath us because we cherish a lot our friendship."

"What was the reason of your loathing?" Asked a curious Ami. She wanted to know what could have made them hate each other.

"We don't remember?" They looked even more embarrassed. "Usagi, do you remember?"

"Oh boy, do I? Yes, I went into laughing fits when I heard about it. Would you believe it that it was over a bread?" She laughed a little.

"A bread?" They mused. They had a very vague idea of what happened.

"A BREAD?" Exclaimed everyone else. Minako was the one who laughed the most and it sounded a lot like a hyena.

"Minako, don't laugh that much." Warned Usagi.

"Why?" Asked Minako between laughter.

"It was your fault."

"My fault?" Minako mused. Suddenly, it clicked. "You!" She shrieked at the same time as the guys while they yelled. "The park!"

"How is it HER fault?"

"Um... Let me think... Ah! That's how. She bought the sandwich the guys were going to buy and not long after that she disappeared. She caused the guys to accuse each other." Explained Usagi. "That was years ago. Since they loathed each other so much that their mind blocked their memory of their past friendship."

"How do you know all this?" Asked Takumi. "And it happened in Juuban?"

"That's easy to answer. She became our friend in one of her visit here and yes, in Juuban." Explained Jed. "WE were all shocked to see such a cute kid coming toward us. Now, she is gorgeous. The guys agree with me on that matter."

"More than gorgeous. I would say more like a fallen angel from heaven or a living Goddess." Corrected Motoki.

Those statements only made Usagi blush scarlet. Ryosuke was showing jealousy by clenching his fingers tightly. Minako, Rei, Makoto, Amy, and Hotaru looked very jealous of Usagi.

"Look at what you have done! You made them jealous of me! They think you love me!" Cried Usagi after she saw their expression changing.

"But we do." They hastily said. They did not want her to doubt about their love for her.

"I know you do. But did you tell them about our relationship?" She was almost hysterical. She could not believe them. Usually, they were not like this until they met the girl of their dreams.

"OOPS?" They said. They took off when they saw her coming toward them with unbridled fury. The girls stepped in between in attempt to stop her, but Usagi only flipped over them. She didn't even hear the gasps from those who didn't know she could be so graceful. She did not stop until she hit the head of each guys several times.

"I think you better tell them before I kill you."

The five of them were tired, more like exhausted. It was quite comic to see if only the matter was not as grave. Usagi looked as if she didn't break a sweat.

"Hurry up, you idiots! You made them cry, you ssholes!" She looked ready to hit them again if they didn't hurry. "Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru-"

Before she could continue, they cut her off. "What do YOU WANT?"

"Only to tell you my apologies for their omission of something very important and grave. And they are also read to tell you girls, right?" The or else was hanging over their head.

"Please understand..." They started only to be cut off by Usagi.

"Get to THE point, would ya?" Said an impatient Usagi.

"Fine, Usagi is more like a sister to us then anything else." They said.

"Sister? You better not JOKING with us!" Said Rei with a little hope in her voice.

"Nope, we are NOT kidding. We love you girls too much to lie about this. Would you accept this apology and become my one and only girlfriend?" The five said together in sync with each other.

The five girls blushed and nodded. Five guys blushed and whooped. They hugged Usagi and kissed her on the cheeks before kissing the girls on the lips after they took them in their arms. Ryosuke looked very relieved in their statements. He blushed a faint pink when Keisuke elbowed him with a smirk and that everyone in their group had one too except Usagi who was oblivious to that except that her friends are together.

Haruka was ready to pound Motoki who was kissing Hotaru, but Michiru and Setsuna prevented her from doing anything by glaring at her. "She has the right to go out with whomever and you are not going to have a say in this. I think Motoki is good for her." Said Setsuna sternly. Haruka could only grumble, but she knew deep inside that Setsuna was right.

"Don't you guys think that they make good couples?" Asked Usagi who was grinning madly. She was very happy that her friends found their other part.

That stopped the lovebirds in their kissing. They blushed when they saw that they had an audience. A big one too.

"I'm sorry, Usagi

"No need to worry. It was understandable from your part, but not theirs." She finished by pointing at the 5 guys.

They only smiled sheepishly.

"Aren't you hungry, Usagi? Since you didn't eat breakfast and at lunch not much?" Asked Ryosuke.

"YOU know me too well, Ryo-chan." She smiled sheepishly when her stomach growled to prove her point.

"How about Nathan and I go make dinner? But we need someone to buy ingredients..." Said Makoto.

"Mamoru, you do it!" They all said in unanimity. "Or you don't get to eat."

Usagi knew that he was weak toward chocolate. He's a chocomaniac. "Makoto, can you do a double fudge cake? It's so good..." She also knew that he would do almost anything just to have some chocolate.

"Fine. I'll go, but someone else is going to pay." He said grudgingly. _Ah... Usako, you know me so well. I knew it! You still love me! I'm in paradise!_

Usagi wanted to puke when she saw the face he made. Ryosuke let her use his shoulder to hide from this... outrageously... perversely face.

"I'll pay for the dinner's ingredients." Said Micheal.

"Aren't you going to give me money?" Asked a stunned Mamoru. _He can't be THAT rich, can he? If he is I have to be his friend... How am I going to do that? Mentally whack his head. What a stupid question. Everyone wants to be my friend. It should an easy task._

"When you are done, give me the bill and I'll repay you." He didn't trust him. He knew that if he gave Mamoru money, he's going to cheat on them. No matter, if he will or not; it's better to take precaution.

Makoto and Nathan gave him a long list of what he has to buy and they did the list very quickly.

Mamoru stared at it in disbelief.

While Mamoru was gone, they chatted about everything and nothing. The couples were together talking while the others, singles, together. They were still sitting close to each group.

"Motoki, I would like to know what you did to keep everyone from chasing us?" Asked a curious Usagi as she remembered something. Everyone stopped their chatting and sat in a circle to listen to what he had to say.

"It's not as if they could, even if they wanted to." Said Motoki. "Oh no! I forgot to tell him that he has a date with Ann Malacty for a whole week! He's going to kill me for that!"

"What did you do?" She said in between laughter. Everyone, who knew who she was, was laughing, more like rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Well, I had a beauty and dancing contest and the winning prize was to go out with Mamoru for a full week." He said sheepishly.

The Racers didn't understand so Ryosuke poke her with a questioning gaze about who Ann Malacty was.

"You know who Beryl Tsukino is?" Asked Usagi. "Well, she's a lot worst then her."

As understanding dawned on them, they couldn't keep from shivering. They then remembered Mamoru, they laughed very hard.

"Ryo-chan, don't laugh that hard, or your shoulder is going to hurt. And you know I can't stand you being hurt." Said Usagi with a pout.

"Ok, Usako. Now how about we do something else?" Asked Ryosuke. He had forgotten the favour and Usagi didn't seem to be bothered. But her friends were gasping at the nickname.

"Like what?" Asked a curious Usagi.

"Checking..." Ryosuke said letting the end for her to fill up.

"You brought it here?" Asked an incredulous Keisuke.

"Well, yeah. You know that I never go anywhere far without it." Said Ryosuke. The Racers and Usagi had a sweat drop.

The ones who didn't understand looked at them as if they lost their mind since their questions and answers were not logical.

Sure but before that, I have to do something. It won't be long." Said Usagi.

"Sure, we'll wait for you."

"Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami... Money time!" Exclaimed Usagi while waiting for them to give her the money.

"What money?" Asked a trying to be innocent, but who was failing.

"Yeah, Koneko." Asked a confused Haruka.

"We made a bet that if I could get my licence in one go, they'll give me money." Explained Usagi.

"Fine." Said the four girls. When it finally registered to them, they were shocked. "WWHAT? YOU GO IT IN ONE GO? OMG!"

The others who didn't know that she had a test were having similar reactions.

"Yes, I did. Now give me the money. And you guys forgot that I can drive on the machines?" She pouted adorably.

"Here is the money." They said. Rei gave her 50$; Ami, 25$; Minako, 75$; Makoto, 50$.

"Thanks. That would teach you not to believe in me." Said a grinning blond girl.

"Yeah! Also never do bets with her; she always wins!" Said Micheal.

She put the money in her wallet and put it back in her jeans pocket. "Let's go boys. Time to rumble!"

They only smiled, unlike the others who had a sweat drop, and followed her outside.

Inside, they could hear her squeals of happiness. Since they were curious as to what could make her so happy and what they were doing, they went to where the sound came from. (A.N. Don't they know: Curiosity kills the cat?) They found them in deep discussion around a laptop.

"What are they doing, Haruka?" Asked Hotaru since she did not understand a word of it and she guessed that it had something to do with cars since she heard some of those words coming from Haruka.

"Teaching her some notions of cars and... huh? How did it involved to sex?" Said a very surprised Haruka. She was so surprised that they suddenly changed the conversation to something that had absolutely noting to do, or se thought, with cars.

"You know, Usagi. We are going to have a lot of... fun with you." Kyouichi said with an evil glint. The others had it too. They looked as if they were going to do something bad to Usagi with or without her consent.

"Anything, but that... Please... I beg you." Usagi really looked horrified at that. Well, since she never did it and she wasn't sure of her skills.

"Let me think... um..." Kyouichi mused. Everyone was waiting impatiently for him to finish his sentence, except a few people. "No." Usagi sighed in defeat at that.

"How dare you? Taking advantages of Usagi!" Screamed everyone except the Racers. They all looked ready to pound on them.

"What's wrong guys?" Asked Usagi. "What advantages are you talking about? Of course, I'm going to start first, then them. We will then see who will finish fastest." Usagi was as confused as the accused.

"You were going to..." Started Hotaru.

"To what?" Asked a confused Mamoru. He was holding all the packages from his forced shopping. He looked very tired and nonplus at having to do the work all by himself.

"To have sex with them!" Finished Minako.

"How DARE YOU DO something that I yearned and wanted to do for so long?" He had dropped everything in his rage and he forgot about his exhaustion as well. He was livid with anger so being the idiot he is, he charged at the closest person, which was... Ryosuke Takahashi of course.

Before he could hit him, Usagi twisted his arm... HARD. "I told you that you are not going to touch ANY of us."

"Aie! Let go of my arm, BTCH. You are only a SLT. You are letting them sleep with you and not me." Ranted Mamoru.

Kai punched him square at the jaw making Mamoru see stars. "How dare you talk to Usagi like this? You don't deserve to walk on the ground she is standing on." He growled at him.

"Did you buy all the ingredients? Mamoru nodded after he saw the veiled glare of Usagi. Cool! Makoto and Nathan, can you cook now? I want to eat!" Whined Usagi. She wanted to diffuse the argument before she really has to defend anyone.

"We will, but not before telling why you are fcking them ALL!" Makoto yelled.

"Who said that I was FCKING them? Haruka..." She growled. Haruka was cowering behind Michiru. "I was talking about racing them in the mountains. Man, do you have a dirty mind!" She pouted angrily. (A.N. You thought that they were going to have sex? Pervert Alert! Please cart them off! -- Lol... Maybe I will do an oneshot about them, but later and on my personal website since no longer allow them... GRRRRR! I liked my NC-17! Oh well... Back to the fic! Cackles)

"I will watch what I say next time, but will you forgive me?" Pleaded Haruka. Everyone who was feeling guilty pleaded too.

"I will forgive you guys if you went with us where they live and MAKE dinner NOW." Said Usagi.

They all nodded in agreement even Mamoru who didn't want her to hurt him again.

"You gang could live at the Star Hotel since my father owns it if you are going to the Akina District.

"How about we leave tomorrow? My dad needs my car since his is in the garage for some upgrade." Asked Takumi. Everyone agreed.

"Now, let's eat dinner then you go to your place to pack stuff for your stay, ok?" Suggested Usagi. They all agreed since it was the most intelligent thing to do. "We will meet here at in the morning. The pairing will be as we came here. No questions or objections?" She then turned to Micheal and nervously asked. "Can the guys and I stay here for the night, please?" Pleaded Usagi.

"Sure, if you want. We have enough rooms." Replied Nathan.

"Thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tightly, but not enough to block his circulation of oxygen.

"You are welcome."

"Oh and guys? You can stay as long as you want at the hotel. I talked to my father and it's all settled. There will be 16 rooms ready for use." Said Jed. He had talked to his father while Usagi told them about the plans.

"16 rooms? There is one too much."

"We accounted for everyone from here. Unless... you are not staying at the hotel but where would you live, Usagi?" Asked a perplexed Zachary.

"At Takumi or Ryosuke's home, I guess."

"But won't they mind you?" Sneered Mamoru. _No way for MY Usagi to be around other men then me!_

"No, I don't." Said Takumi. "She is always welcome to stay there if she wants."

Ryosuke had no problem about that, but he didn't know what Keisuke would think so he asked him with his glance.

"She can live with us if she wants." Said Keisuke.

"But why she could stay with you guys, but we can?" Asked a curious Ami.

"First of all, lack of space to contain all of you. Second, I don't think our girlfriend would appreciate us having unknown girls to them staying with us. They all know about Usagi so she isn't a problem." Explained Kai.

"If I'm..." Started Usagi. _I don't want be a bother to any of them._

"You are not a problem or burden. And that's final. You are our friend." Said Kai with a lot of conviction and the others nodded in agreement.

"Fine! I will decide where I would stay after because I think the food is ready. Let's go eat!" Shouted Usagi.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered. They then ran to the dining room to help themselves with the delicious food. Everyone hoped that it would be one without interruption, but with Mamoru's ego and Motoki's decision to tell him about his date: it would be an impossible mission. They all hoped that it won't take too long since it was already.

Mamoru had thought that since he bought the stuff, he should be the first one to be served by a servant when he was at the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had to serve himself since it was a buffet. He cried out indignantly. "Who is going to serve ME?"

Everyone was incredulous at how big his ego was. Usagi decided to tease him. "Why... by yourself of course. You do have any impairing problems stopping you from doing that, do you?"

"But where are the servants? Even at my apartment, I have several!"

Everyone was looking at him like he had grown another head. _Several servants for an apartment? He is one lazy bum. Unbelievable! Even though he MIGHT be very rich, you still shouldn't use money like that. I really wonder where they are staying THOSE servants of his?_ This was what was going through their mind.

"And where are they staying those servants of yours?" Asked a sarcastic Keisuke.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, at my b-er... place." _I nearly told them that they are staying in my bed. They are idiots so of course it would be impossible for them to realize what I nearly slipped out._

"We shouldn't call them servants. Since they are servicing such a 'high class'" Sarcasm was very heavy and everyone was snickering at Mamoru's chest popping out in pride. Ryosuke's face was contorted a bit since he was trying to find a word that with the calibre of Mamoru's mind would understand, hopefully, the insult. "...man and sharing his bed, they should be called... very low level prostitutes. We shouldn't smear the reputation of servants because he couldn't differentiate between sluts and servants. No servant with enough self-worth would stoop to such a level." Pointed out Ryosuke. _I cannot believe it. He really didn't get that I was insulting until the very end. I really want to wonder how he ever managed to go to Medical School. His IQ is so low. My best guest would be he bought his place VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY expensively since he wouldn't be able to get in otherwise._ His face was showing his disgust at such a man. The others shared his judgement.

"We never had someone working for us, well except, a secretary and Usagi. We take turns in cleaning the house when we found that the first maid that we hired was too NOSY for her own good." Said Nathan thoughtfully.

"Hey! I only work for you to build muscles, to learn something, and to use your gym." Said Usagi.

"You get paid right?" Asked a hopeful Mamoru. It didn't matter who it was, but someone was going to serve him.

"Mamoru, what are you waiting to get food and eat? You're the last one to stand there without food." Quipped Hotaru. She knew it was going to anger him.

"Usagi since you're a servant-" Started Mamoru, but got cut by Zachary.

"No, she isn't a servant. Who do you think you are? Royalty?" Sneered Zachary. "She's a friend, she only come to help watch on our secretary since she was quite nosy. It was quite hard to keep her from doing what she shouldn't do. Since it was always Usagi who did the job; we fired her, and offered her to do the secretary job for us."

"So she's a servant." Said a persistent Mamoru.

"Can a servant type professional letters? Do what a secretary does? She helps us keep everything in order at the office." Explained Jed.

"Her as a secretary? Hah! I don't believe it! You must be joking me! She must be making a lot of mistake sin the letters!" Mamoru was laughing a lot.

"Nope. She doesn't. She is very capable in what we ask her to do and we are very grateful that she decided to help us out. " Came the only reply from Nathan. "If it wasn't for her, we would have lost our job because of Thomas Takeuchi. He was supposed to be guarding the prisoners while we were doing a tour with a group of students. We four wanted to be with Usagi so we asked Thomas to do Micheal's job. We always had to be two to guard the floor at all time. The students needed to do a report on what we do. She was with us when the prisoner escaped. Everyone else had gone to eat lunch, but she stayed behind because she had some more questions. She caught him and put him back to his cell single-handed. When Thomas tried to run away, Usagi caught up to him before use and they had a fight. And of course she won. The president of had personally given her the Badge of Honor and Bravery. (A.N. Don't know if it exist. If it doesn't, then oh well... It's my imagination going wild. --)

Micheal quipped "She caught the prisoner, John Blank, and put him in his cell in less then 10 minutes. She also beat up a person with a black belt of Judo in less than 3 minutes who was Thomas."

Everyone except the Racers who were a bit surprised, but not as much as the others, had their mouth hanged open unable to speak. John Blank was a very reputed criminal. They had needed nearly 20 good fighters to subdue him after an hour of struggle with 10 badly injured. Usagi, a frail looking girl, got him back to his cell in less than 10 minutes. They were all very proud of what she did. Mamoru scoffed at that. A bit too loudly because Ami glared at him to stop him forming another bad comment or feel her wrath.

"Then the things must be very simple to do for the office and as for the affair of her beating up John Blank is impossible. We all know that it was Tsuki who got him. Usagi can not even fight." Sneered Mamoru. He took up on the silent challenge. _What if what the girls told me was true? Naw impossible!_

"Are you trying to embarrass her? I think you forgot that Usagi had changed her last name a long time ago to Tsuki before the prison affair." Asked a very pissed off Ami. "No one talks to my friends like this and get away with it." They could almost make out a growl deep in her throat. Everyone else was also very angry that he dared to assume such things about Usagi.

"No... Of course not. I would not say such thing again and... I will serve myself." He grudgingly said it. _I vow that I will one day have my vengeance. Just you all wait and see._ He was very angry that he had to shut up because he feared the wrath of Ami. Usually when a calm person gets pissed, they are a force to reckon with when their temper is cut loose.

"Yeah! Go, Ami!" Cheered the girls.

"Thanks, Ami." Said a grateful Usagi. "Thanks everyone who stood up for me." She got teary eyed that made everyone very humble that they have such a good friend. Suddenly her expression changed to happy. "Let's dig in!" She then started to eat. Everyone only smiled wider then started to eat.

Mamoru was about to snort, but Setsuna gave him such a glare that he stayed coy. He then realized that he better not mess with them when they are not alone. What he didn't know was that the girls are able to kick his ass alone in no time at all.

Between mouthfuls of food, Usagi remembered something. "Motoki, did you tell him about the result of the contest?"

Motoki immediately spilled his food. Everyone else had to put down their plate of food because they were laughing too much. "Um... Mamoru?"

"Yes?" Asked an uncertain Mamoru. He had sensed a foreboding disaster. So he put down his food and waited for the unwanted answer.

"YouhavetogooutwithAnnMalactyforaweek." Said Motoki in a rush. Everyone only laughed harder at the idiotic face of Mamoru.

"Say that again?"

"You have to go out with Ann Malacty for a week." Usagi said it slowly as if to a 3 years old.

"WHAT?" Screeched Mamoru. "I am not going to spend a week with her!"

"You have no choice. The girls at the Arcade decided it when I put up a dancing and beauty contest. Not my fault, I had to comply to my little sister's wishes." Explained Motoki.

Mamoru knew that no matter how much cajoling toward Motoki, he would not help him. He resigned to his fate. His face was ashen white.

Soon it was time to go home to pack stuff. They all left hurriedly so that they won't be late the next day.

Mamoru was alone in his car again. During the time of his driving, he scowled at the events that embarrassed him in front of them. He packed his thing quickly without checking if he might be missing some stuff and set his alarm to. He won't miss anything since he is Mr. Perfect. (A.N. Gotta go to bathroom urgently. Sorry! Pheww... I'm back let's continue.) He brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas, and then went to sleep. He tossed for 45 minutes in nightmares involving the day's events before finally being able to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep.

To Be Continued


	3. Dates and Moutain Racing

Authors Note: All the speed in this chapter is about racing speed and not in real life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Initial D. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
Flames are only used to fuel me in my writing.  
I hope you like my story.  
Sorry for taking so long into getting this out. I was having block writers. I will try to get the others out faster.

I hope all the people who read my story would not be too mad at me for not updating for such a long time. Had a lot of things to do and on my mind. I will try to speed up my process since it's the holidays that are coming.

Chapter 3: Couples and Mountain Racing

At the mansion

The household left the houseguests to talk in the living room while they go wash dishes.

"Don't daydream too much or you'll break every dishes, guys." She chuckled a bit. Turning back to the guys, she asked. "You still have the laptop right?"

He nodded and produced it from his bag. "You wan to continue our conversation before we were interrupted?"

She nodded and continued their conversation from where they had left it.

When they finished doing a BIG washing, Usagi sitting between Ryosuke's legs and the group was huddled together was the sight that greeted them. They knew she saw them when she waved her hand, but she was soon engrossed in what they were talking about.

AFter 30 minutes, Ryosuke said. "We'll continue another time."

"But..." Protested Usagi.

"We don't want you to have an overload of information and you are tired..." He stopped when he saw Usagi lying on the good shoulder of his brother. She's really tired from everything that happened today. They all were. She had fallen asleep.

Takumi took Usagi and the guys followed Nathan, Micheal, Jed, and Zachary to where they would stay for the night.

"Thanks." Said Takumi and the rest. They had put Usagi where she would sleep for the night then went to their respective rooms that were adjacent to each other.

The owners went to pack their things then went to sleep.

Next morning

Everyone, no matter where they lived, woke up at 6. They did it so they could make sure they have everything needed and have time to eat breakfast since they all know it's a 2 hours ride on normal speed. That is except Mamoru who is a lazy man.

While everyone took their time to get ready, Mamoru was rushing since it's a 15 minutes ride to the mansion. This left him only 45 minutes to get ready and to do the rest.

Soon it was 8. Everyone was relaxed and talked to someone while waiting for Mamoru. He was late for... 30 minutes.(A.N. Shakes head.)

"Ok, I'll give you some information before we go on the roadtrip." Said Ryosuke. "We, Racers, will be a group while the rest, another one. The reason I'm doing this-"

Mamoru cut him off. "Because we can't keep up with you?"

"Yes and no. Since we drive much faster-" Continued an angry Ryosuke.

"To have less humiliation for us?" Cut again Mamoru. (A.N. Sheesh... Doesn't he have any manners?) He smirked when he saw that he put doubts in the others' heart.

"Will ya just shut up!" Yelled Ryosuke. He was really pissed off. "Not to humiliate you, but for you not to be lost. Take it like this: if we drive too fast and you are not able to keep up then there is a great risk of loosing you while in direction to our destination. Usagi cares a lot for you guys and I don't think she would appreciate this happening. She would kill us."

Understanding dawned on the angry people. He separated them for precaution.

"But who in our group know how to get there?" Asked Makoto.

"Jed Jadeite does since I know for sure that he should know the way. Since his driving speed is like the rest of the group, I am sure that you will all be arriving there. Haruka and Michiru know the way too." He took a breath then continued. "We have some stuff that has to be taken care of. That should not bother our plan to meet at the hotel at 11:00, is that ok? If there is something that comes up and that you or us couldn't meet at the time, we'll just call each other."

Everyone nodded even Mamoru who had his mouth taped and he was wrapped in cords so that he won't bother Ryosuke. She had done it so fast that it was almost at the end hat he realized that he was trapped. After Ryosuke was done explaining the details, she freed him then went to Nathan who gave her a lunch box of sort. Nathan then went to his car.

Mamoru protested loudly. "Hey! What about me? Everyone had been given a box and not me!"

"That's because you were late and we thought you weren't going to come. Now go to your car or we'll really leave without you like we first intended." Said Nathan whose head had stick out from the window. He turned on the ignition and told the others that he was ready to go.

Mamoru had no choice but to hurry to his car, buckle his seatbelt, and turn on the ignition.

The trip was going as planned; the Racers were way further than them, but no anger toward that because of the explication. Mamoru was extremely angry; he was the last of the group and he still held grudges toward everyone who angered, embarrassed, or teased him.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at the hotel and it was already 11. So Setsuna called Usagi to tell them that they just arrived and that they will meet at 12.

The Racers 2 hours 30 minutes before

"Guys, we have to speed up faster than planned if we want to go to the meeting. As you all know, it was because of someone's lateness." Said an anxious Keisuke.

"Ok, we'll do that. Let's go!" Exclaimed Kyouichi. The others cheered and sped off with the others following.

They soon can not see the other group's cars since they were driving at 160 mph.

They arrived about an hour later and they decided that Usagi should live with Takumi for now; later, they would discuss the matter again. They dropped her stuff in one of the spare room and went in a hurry to a race. They arrived there just as it was going to start. The people at the bottom were shocked and happy to see them so they radioed to the rest that the group was there and to wait for them to go to top before starting the race. It was Ikenati Kyouichirou against Kenta Nakamura.

"I wonder who is going to win." Usagi mused loud enough for the others to hear.

They should have realized that they were already there, there were a lot of people cheering about their arrival that they didn't pay attention.

Everyone turned to the gang who just came. They gave the signal for the race to begin. There were hugs and kisses for everyone, but especially Usagi while Ryosuke was jealous.

"Now, why are they racing?" Asked a curious Usagi.

"Well..." Said an embarrassed Kenji. "Since there were no race for a little while and they wanted to race each other, so we let them. Are you going to race too, Usagi?" He said with hope. He really wanted to have a chance to flirt with her. The others who were there (minus Racers) agreed wholeheartedly.

Ryosuke growled in annoyance.

"What's wrong, brother?" Keisuke had a knowing smile. He wondered when Ryosuke would...

"Back off!!" Growled Ryosuke. "Usagi is my girlfriend."

"Since when?" She was angered then blushed scarlet at his statement. "I don't remember agreeing to that or that you asked me!"

"I know, Usako." He said softly while taking her in his arm and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Would you give me the honour to become my girlfriend?"

"Hai!" She cried out happily.

Everyone, excluding Racers, was stunned that the untouchable Ryosuke had chosen a girlfriend and declared it so boldly in front of everyone. Even though the Racers knew that they had feelings for each other, but still couldn't believe that he did it in front of so many people.

"Well, I guess we have new lovebirds." Said Kyouichi making them embarrassed.

"But there is a problem." Said Takumi. He hated to pour cold water on them, but better warn them before anything happened. "Mamoru."

They sobered immediately. "Well I guess we forgot about him in our excitement."

"Is his last name Chiba?" Asked Shingo Shoji.

"Um... yes?" Said an unsure Keisuke.

"You know him?" Asked an incredulous Iketani.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a race?" Asked Seiji Iwaki. "Who lost?"

"No one, we had a draw." Said Kenta Nakamura.

"Let's go back to the subject." Said Usagi anxiously.

"Of course, I do. He's my cousin! I wish that I am not related to him!" Said Shingo while shivering a little from a bad memory.

"Why? I know he is arrogant, conceited, selfish, but there must be something else to piss you so much." Analyzed Kai.

"He tried to bed my girlfriend!" He was outraged. He had the right. "Not only that, but he tried to steal my car and nearly crashed since he couldn't control it." He continued to rant on.

"Ryosuke gave a relieved sigh. "Boy, am I glad that I didn't let him drive my car." The others agreed with him. His car was a priceless one like theirs. They went through a lot to get the car at the state it is, they don't want to do it again because of some idiots who can not drive properly.

"Do you want to come with us to meet some of my friends from Juuban?" Said an excited Usagi. She sobered quickly when she remembered someone. "There is a bad side... Mamoru came with us."

Seiji groaned. "He would challenge you guys to a race."

"He already did." Declared Kai.

"Tell me he lost badly." Pleaded Shingo.

The Racers and Usagi laughed very hard.

"Did he? He lost way more than badly. He's the last one when we raced. We were 11. He came in like 8 minutes after us and 4 minutes after our last friend. We were all looking at him and couldn't believe how long it took him to finish the course. The fact that he managed to not run of time was a miracle. I still don't know how he managed it." She giggled at the memory.

"You should have seen him drive." Laughed Keisuke. This only made them laugh even harder.

"Why?" Asked the curious group.

"He was driving around 150 mph and at each turn he would accelerate." Started Kai.

"So?" Asked the impatient Kenji. To them driving at 150 mph at a racing game was normal.

"He crashed at each turn." Ryosuke finished for his friend and he laughed until SHE gave him a warning look. "Fine, Usako. I know about my injury, but you have to let me laugh since it was so comical." Ryosuke said soothingly.

That word stopped the howling of laughter of everyone. Injury.

"Who hurt you?" Asked Seiji voicing the worry of the rest.

"Who else than Mamoru Chiba. I will be off this cast in less then a week so no need to worry. You also can not harm him physically. This would bring us to his very low level of humanity." Warned Ryosuke.

Before they could protest, Usagi's phone rang. It was already 11.

"Oops, I guess we forgot about them." Said an embarrassed Usagi when she saw the calling display. "Yes... Setsuna... You just arrived... huh-huh... ok... at 12? Cool. Bye!"

"Does that mean they just arrived?" Asked Takeshi.

"Yes, we'll meet them at 12 at the Star Hotel." Replied Usagi.

"Can we come?" Asked the rest of the group.

"If you want to come... At their eager nod, she smiled. Hey! Why don't you call your girlfriend too so they can meet the others now so there would be no problems or misunderstandings in the future." Suggested an excited Usagi.

"Sure!" Answered those who were on the phone.

Soon it was time to go. They arrived to a restaurant nearby and parked their car there. The Racers and Usagi went to get the others, while the others took a table and waited for them. It wasn't very far, just two blocks away. When they arrived, the others were just coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Ready to go eat?" Said Kyouichi.

"Did we tell them how many were they?" Asked a scared Usagi. They all sweat dropped. They had forgotten as well.

"I'll call Kenji." Offered Kai. "Hey Kenji!... Yeah, we're coming... Oh... and we are 31 including you guys and the girls. Is that okay?... Ok, see you later." He closed his phone. "Ok, let's go eat! I'm hungry."

Racers and Usagi agreed with him.

"Um... where are your cars... Euh?" Asked an embarrassed Ami when they came out of the hotel.

"Call us by our name will be easier." Keisuke said with a wide smile.

"Euh... sure, Keisuke." Said Ami. She relaxed when she realized they do not want the suffix after that. They were friendly to them.

"Oh... And we hate formalities except when needed." Added Kyouichi. "Oh, we parked our car next to the restaurant. We can walk there."

After walking for 10 minutes, they arrived to a badly hacked wooden door.

"You sure it's here?" Asked a frightened Hotaru.

"Yeah, follow me if you don't want to get lost." Said Kyouichi.

They finally arrived to a prison like door. He knocked it twice and it was swung open by an old man. He nodded to thank him. He was a regular customer. There was an unwritten rule: whoever sat in the seat across the door would have to open it and screen-check them. After coming there for a while, you know who come in and who can't. Usually they didn't have new customers, but if there were, they were invited by the owners who had a dinner with them beforehand. They did not want people that they don't know to come to their restaurant. No one knew of its existence because the owners asked that they kept quiet about it. They don't want trouble in their restaurant.

The old man who opened the door was seated in the reserved table. He and a few others can seat there. Since they don't have anything to do, they ere asked to do this favour for them. They had cried of tears of joy. Their children had left them alone and no one in these days would ask people like them to do something like that for them. As for salary, they can eat all they want. They are of warm heart and they are also very nice people. They only let the new comers in if they know the names of two owners and answer two questions about them. They changed the questions about each owner very often. The people allowed in would have to decode the message sent to their mailbox to know the questions and answers. The security guards were very creative in coding the messages that the owners were shocked. They didn't hire them for that ability. At first, they didn't even know that they used to be secret agents so they have a lot of experience about coding messages. When the owners learned about it, they not only didn't push them away like they were afraid they would, they asked a lot of question about their job, how they dealt with it, and how they balanced everything. If they managed to accomplish both, they were admitted. The decoding was not easy to do, but if you asked the security, they would gladly give you tips about how to do it.

"Kyouichi, we could have used the back door to get in! Oops, this is the backdoor." Usagi said with a sweat drop.

"We are. But the principal door is too dangerous anyway." Replied Kyouichi. this information was for those who came to this restaurant for the first time.

"Fine. Let's go find them." Michiru said.

They walked through a hall to arrive to a very comfy and homey restaurant. The food served there smelled great. Who would have thought that there was such a place underneath the creepy outside. Only those who knew the place knew it. The place was packed as per usual.

"Hey, Usagi! Over here!" Yelled Itsuki.

"Coming!" Usagi yelled back. She led them to a room where the voice came from. It was nicely concealed. It was THEIR room. It was only used by one of them since they all own a part of the restaurant. No one knew it was there unless you were one of them. To get in, you have to do a voice check and a code check. The latter is changed every day.

The seating was like this: Ami, Zachary, Minako, Micheal, Makoto, Nathan, Rei, Jed, Mamoru, Motoki, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Seiji, Takumi, Natsuki, Usagi, Ryosuke, Keisuke, Ran, Kai, Myako, Iketani, Mako, Shingo, Sayuki, Kyouichi, Itsuki, Kenji, and Kenta.

"Let's order. Nothing too fancy through since it's our boss who pays." Said Iketani.

"Did you coax him to it?" Warned Usagi.

"No, we didn't. We just told him why we want to go off early and he suggested it." Explained Itsuki while drooling on the girls.

"No touch on my friends. Itsuki, Kenta, Kenji, and Kyouichi, they are all taken or too old for you guys... but not for you Seiji." Usagi said. She winked at Seiji who blushed because he understood along with Setsuna who reacted the same way when he looked at her. Usagi knew that Seiji and Setsuna were attracted to each other.

"Aw man! Here I thought that I'll find one." Itsuki said sulking. Mamoru looked as if happy that someone else was going to bring trouble. "Oh... anyway, I'll find her later. No bad feelings!" Said a happy Itsuki. The singles agreed with him. Now it was Mamoru's turn to sulk.

"Let's do the introduction yourself, ok?" Suggested Kai. He had a smile that told everyone that something fun was coming. "Don't forget to say your beloved name if you have one!"

This made Usagi choke on the water. Ryosuke rushed to help her. They glared at Kai, but he only shrugged it off with a wide grin.

" Ami Mizuno, he's my boyfriend, Zachary Zoicite." (A.N. Name of girl or boy, name of beloved ok? I am lazy. I do not want to type so much. --)

"Minako Aino, Micheal Kunzite."

"Makoto Kino, Nathan Nephrite."

"Rei Hino, Jed Jadeite."

"Mamoru Chiba, Usagi Tsuki."

"When did I say I was your girlfriend anymore? We broke up remember?" Usagi said angrily. "Let's continue."

Mamoru was extremely angry to be brushed aside like this. He was going to give a comeback, but Jed's elbow struck him on his ribs shutting him effectively.

"Motoki Hide, Hotaru Tomoe."

Haruka was ready to protest, but Michiru pinched her and warned her in low voice to do nothing or feel her wrath.

"Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh."

"Setsuna Meioh."

"And Seiji Iwaki."

Setsuna blushed, but nodded her head consenting to his claim.

They had met in one of Haruka's trip to race them. They had talked to each other and found that they had a lot in common.

"Way to go, Set-chan!" Cheered the people from Juuban and Usagi.

"Way to go, Seiji!" Cheered Usagi and the rest of Racers.

"Takumi Fujiwara, Natsuki Mogi."

"Usagi Tsuki, Ryosuke Takahashi."

The ones who didn't know about the new relationship had their jaw dropped.

"Hey, stop staring at them and continue." Suggested Keisuke. "Keisuke Takahashi, Ran Luna."

"Kai Kogashiwa, Myako Machi."

"Iketani Kouichirou, Mako Sato."

"Shingo Shoji, Sayuki Sato."

"Kyouichi Sudo."

"Itsuki ."

"Kenji."

Kenta Nakamura."

When the names finally sunk in to the gang from Juuban, they had the same expression as the news of Usagi and Ryosuke as an item.

"I told you that they were going to react like this." She laughed a bit.

"We are glad that we didn't put money on that." Kyouichi grinned.

She only pouted cutely as response.

Soon the food they ordered cam and they ate while laughing and joking around.

"Hey, there's going to be a race tomorrow at the racing tracks, are you guys coming?" Asked Kenji.

"Sure!" Everyone cheered especially those who like to race and like cars a lot.

"It's at 1 pm at the Akina Forum (A.N. I don't know if it exists. --')" Itsuki said.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Keisuke pondered. They had paid the bill and were walking to the cars.

"We have to go see Bunta. We missed him earlier." Takumi said with a little evil grin.

Usagi groaned. "It's going to be a looonnnggg day."

"You want to come or go somewhere else?" Ryosuke asked the rest of the group.

"Let's go with Usagi." Minako said. Everyone agreed with the idea.

"We have to drive normal speed so we don't get tickets." Ryosuke warned seriously.

"Fine." Said grudgingly the ones with powerful and modified cars.

"Let's go then."

They waited until everyone was in their cars then drove to their destination.

Minutes later, they arrived to 'Fujiwara Tofu Shop'.

"Usagi, where do you think he is?"

"Living room, brooding about when I'm going to show up." Usagi said with assurance.

"How can you be so sure?" Sneered Mamoru.

"I know Bunta too well, of course." Usagi said. Seeing him ready to injure her uncle's name, she added. "No, I didn't have sex with him. He's my uncle."

He was about to say something, but the group was bussing with anger. He decided to shut up for safety. (A.N. I never thought that his pea size brain could be so useful.) They went to the living room with the scene Usagi had previously predicted.

"Oh... I miss you so much..." Bunta said with two streamers of tears.

"Bunta..." She said warningly. "Stop playing!"

"Fine." Bunta reverted to his normal self in seconds.

"Who doesn't know how to differentiate between real and fake will fall into his trap of guilt." Takumi explained. He and the rest who knew Bunta laughed at those who were shocked.

"Ready to take my classes?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm out of shape."

"You know what this means?" A smug Bunta asked.

"Yes, Waking up at 4 to deliver tofu." Usagi cringed.

"After?"

"5 to 6:30 help make tofu for the day and at 6:45 make breakfast. Later at night, I'll do supper."

"You forgot something... a lot of things, but that's for later."

"What?" Usagi said innocently.

"Cooking lessons."

"There is something else." Usagi was suspicious of what he had in mind. "Don't put too much things in my schedule or I won't be able to go out with Ryosuke."

"Finally, you decided to go out with each other! I'm happy. Let's go back to the subject. You are going to play shoji with me for 2 hours and for cooking too."

"How many hours of sleep will she get?" Setsuna was worried that Usagi will not get enough sleep.

"Around 6, maybe less, each night."

"Only 6 hours of sleep? How will she manage? She would crash for sure! Ha ha ha! Why don't you take ME as your pupil instead. I would be much more promising than HER?" Mamoru said with too much confidence.

Everyone who was at the arcade groaned at his super-sized ego. (A.N. I guess he forgot about his humiliation back there. wink)

"I'll think about it." _If he is with them, he couldn't be..._

"Yeah! I'm his pupil too." He gloated to everyone.

"I didn't say that either. You are not considerate my pupil until I start your training. Don't nag or bother me to train you or accept you as my student. I don't know when I'll give you my answer so leave me ALONE, ok?" Bunta was pissed off. He dislike people like him whom would tell everyone that he currently took pupils. He only nodded when Usagi's friends introduced themselves. When he heard the name Mamoru Chiba, he groaned and he regretted his word. _How did I manage to get into such trouble? I ABSOLUTELY don't want him as my pupil! He would ruin my reputation of a racer. Well... those who know about my past._ "How about you all stay here for dinner? We'll just order some plates and eat outside in the backyard. (A.N. Do the Fujiwaras have a backyard? If not then I just gave them one I guess.) What do you think? I'll even make dessert!" Bunta suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed except Mamoru. (A.N. He is such a party pooper.)

"Mamoru, you want to eat at a restaurant?"

"Yes." He said snobbishly.

"Well..." Bunta started to say.

"Don't even think about it, Bunta. Mamoru, if you wish to eat at a restaurant, no one is stopping from doing that, but don't ask us to do so too. We want to stay here and order food. Don't forget eating Bunta's dessert! Yum..." Usagi replied icily.

"Yeah!" Everyone supported her.

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

"Let's go to the Irohazawa(sp)'s mountain to drive a bit before dinner. How about it?"

"Excellent idea, Bunta. You have to warn them about the road. I don't want them to be hurt."

"What is wrong with the road?" "They are slave drivers! I told you so!" Usagi exclaimed in despair.

Mamoru opened his mouth to ask something, but Keisuke told him something he would sulk on for a long while. "You will not receive lessons from any of us." The others nodded in agreement. Having no choice, he turned to his cousin.

"None from me too." Shingo quipped happily. _What is that guy made of? Have he forgotten what happened last time he came to visit. He tried to STEAL my car and my girlfriend. Now he has the balls to ask me for driving classes??? He still haven't apologize for that breach of trust._

"Enough talking, let's go. Usagi, you will drive the Trueno AE86. Ryosuke, if you don't mind, Takumi will drive yours." Bunta said.

Ryosuke nodded.

"Let's go! Time to rumble!" A very happy Usagi said. "Haruka, you know the way right? Haruka nodded in understanding. We will drive faster to enhance our skills."

"No need to protest. Let them." Bunta said to a group of angry people.

"But why?" A pissed Rei asked. She felt as if they were abandoning them for something else.

"What do you like to do?"

"To do fire readings." Rei was perplexed since she could not understand his intent behind his question.

"It's in your blood. It makes you excited when you do it. You want others who share your passion to do it together. Racing cars is almost their life just like mine. They dedicate their whole life to racing. They want to perfect their skills to the top." Explained Bunta.

Everyone had their own passion. They were not shunning them away, but the thrill of driving fast cars was just too great for them to resist. Especially when there were other people that is similar to them.


End file.
